


In The Jungle Where The Beast Lays

by FunkyRacoon



Series: Jungle Love [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Tarzan - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Explorer Will, FERAL HANNIBAL, Hannibal is really gross and Will is not okay with that, Hanninal is a cannibal, Im going to Hell _(:3, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Scent Marking, Sex, Will is super done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: There are three things you have to remember when your in a mysterious unknown jungle where gorillas live, and no one has ever gone to discover.One, you should never expect to find the gorillas at first glance. They are very, very good at hiding.Two, make sure to have extra food and water packed, just in case SOMEONE decides to have a midnight snack.And three, never ever, ever, what so ever, get lost from the group.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trash, and this was of course based off a conversation on Twitter sooo enjoy. Also there is a lot of sex and dry jumping thanks to Camille who wouldn't stop

There are three things you have to remember when your in a mysterious unknown jungle where gorillas live, and no one has ever gone to discover.

One, you should never expect to find the gorillas at first glance. They are very, very good at hiding.

Two, make sure to have extra food and water packed, just in case SOMEONE decides to have a midnight snack.

And three, never ever, ever, what so ever, get lost from the group.

Unfortunately, as Will wrote these notes down in his journal he was at the moment, lost from the group he had arrived with. It had been a long day, and now he wasn't sure whether he would live to publish his book, or get lost and starve to death. Hell,maybe even get killed by something in the jungle.

When they first landed on the island, Will has immediately wanted to explore the vast jungles living on the island. Jack had sent two bodyguards with him as he practically ran into the jungle. The guards had groaned and followed behind the young man, thirty minutes later and a wrong turn found Will lost.

In the jungle.

Alone.

"I cannot believe this would ever happen to me, god dammit. Stupid jungle, stupid Jack." Will fumed, moving over large tree roots and vines, and pushing leaves out of his face. "I am going to die here, and haunt Jack for the rest of my life."

Will looked up to the sky, or what would have been the sky if there weren't so many damn leaves in the way. He sighed, and shrugged his pack off his back, rummaging through for his bottle of water. A few sips, and he was about to pit the bottle back, until he felt his hat being pulled off his head.

"Hey! Who do you-oh?" Will watched as a small baby monkey curiously examined his headgear. Will chuckled and spoke up. "Never seen a hat have you? Probably never seen a human either."

"Oooh." The baby monkey tossed the hat at Will, who not to gracefully caught it, before running up to him. It squeaked and climbed his arms, Will laughed as the baby monkey touched his face with it's small hands.

" I see your the little explorer aren't you? I wonder where your mother is?" Will questioned, as the baby monkey swung on his arm. It was surprisingly light and gentle with Will, as it examined his face and hair. "I should draw you."

Will sat the monkey down who was now more curious in his compass than picking through his curly hair. He grabbed the sketchbook from his bag, and as quickly as he could manage tried to draw the monkey before it moved. Which did not last long when the monkey spotted him examining it, it had been interested and started to move around. Frustrated, Will tried to capture the monkey as best as he could.

"Please stop moving monkey, I just want to-ugh, you know what nevermind!" He flailed his hands in the air as the monkey laughed at his frustration. "You are evil you know that? Fine, I'll just go find some other monkey to draw."

When Will began to leave the monkey cried out, and pulled on his khakis for him to stop. It made sad cooing noises, and looked up at him sadly. No matter how angry Will was he always had a soft spot for animals, especially baby animals. He sighed, and sat back down on the rock, the monkey cheered and ran over to wrap it's little arms around his neck. He laughed and watched as the monkey pointed to the picture he was drawing of it, then wave it's arms around.

"Ah, a little narcissist, I see. Maybe you should have stayed still, and I would have finished." Will pointed out. The monkey glared and ran off into the dense bushes off the forest. Will stood up, and followed after the monkey. "Hey, where are you going little guy?"

He didn't even make it one step into the bushes before hearing a skin crawling roar from the bushes behind him. And well in all the books he's read, and work he's done out in the fields, all warn him never to run from a predator. But this roar was loud and close, and he's never really had to get too close to any of the animals he was studying. So he does the irrational thing.

He runs.

He runs so fast he never even looks back at what he's running from, he leaps and trips over tree roots and vines that litter the ground, while pushing giant leaves out of his way. The sound of bushes rustling behind him, only spurs him on to go faster than he could think was possible. Not stopping until he's either safe or dead, he thinks about how he has a possible fifty-fifty chance on either one.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, I screwed up so badly." Will says through puffs of great breathes while running. One hand holds into his hat so it doesn't fall off, while the other pushed leaves out the way. It isn't until a few more curses and an almost death trip from a damn vine, before he actually looks back to see what's been chasing him. Except there isn't anything there, it's just a trail of leaves that have broken off from his offensive pushing.

Will rears the corner behind a tree, and leans over to gulp large breathes if air. Listening to the sounds around him he hears no sudden snapping of twigs, or anymore growls or roars from anywhere. With no sign of any danger around Will leans back into the tree, and falls onto his ass so he can take a break from almost dying.

"I hate this jungle." Will groans, pulling out his water bottle and chugging the entire thing down, before placing it back into his pack. He listens to his stomach groan back at him, as he rummages for the snacks he packed. Unfortunately, those have some how disappeared. "Ugh,it was that damn monkey wasn't it?"

Sighing and groaning from how quickly his day had turned from good too bad, Will leans his head against to rest up a bit. Will sighed out, closing his eyes as his body relaxed from all the tension. A few seconds later there's suddenly something tickling his nose, Will wiggles his nose to stop whatever is on his face to slide off, but then suddenly feels himself tensing up.

Watching.

He feels something watching him right at the exact moment, the hairs on the back of his neck stand up immediately as his body tenses. The sudden feeling of being watched by a hungry predator looking for it's next meal. Will's eyes fly open to the source of what's tickling his nose.

And he screams.

Right above him is certainly not a predator, but a man with rather long blonde hair and a scruffy beard. His maroon eyes stare into Will's own blue one's, and Will takes notice on his the man is practically NAKED. Will covers his mouth with his hands as the man grunts at him, and jumps down from the vine he was swinging from. Will watches as the man watches him, slowly on all four the stranger crawls towards him and sniffs.

He's not sure if the man can either smell his own fear radiating off him, or it's his own cologne. But the man apparently takes offense to it, and grumbles his dissatisfaction. The man takes the moment to grab at Will's hat, and examine it.

"Hey-"

The man snaps his teeth at Will's hands as he reaches for his hat to take it back. Will instinctively moves his hand back to his chest, suddenly aware that than in front of him is more dangerous than he looks. After a closer inspection to Will's hat he throws it too the side, and moves closer to Will.

"Oh, hey. No, no, stay back strange feral man. I come in um...peace. So uh, just go back to your trees and I'll be on my WAY!" Will jumps as the man climbs on top of him to inspect his brown curly hair. Averting his eyes away from the man's nakedness, rather aware how he smells like fresh water and growing grass. "So um, do you just not like clothes, or are you always walking around naked?"

The man stops his inspection to pointedly look at Will, grunting before patting and feeling around Will's face. Will laughs a bit when the stranger runs his fingers down his sides, and slaps the man's hands away when he continues to tickle him. It was funny until the stranger shoved his nose into Will's crotch, and began sniffing him through his boxers. Will yelps and pushes him off, then covering his privates.

"That is not for you!" He yells red faced. Will stands up, and begins to move away from the strange man. That is until he's being sweeped off his feet, and thrown over the man's shoulder!! "How dare you! Put me down right now, I'm warming you I know some mean fighting moves from going to the boxing rinks. Can you even understand me!?"

He gets a sharp slap to the ass, and a low gutteral growl, which makes Will go stiff because the man sounds exactly like a tiger, before the man moves into action. The man jumps off the tree root, and surprisingly grips onto a hanging vine before swinging off into the jungle. Will switches off from screaming to cursing, while clutching at the man and pounding in his back. While Will finds it being absolutely terrifying to be twenty feet in the air, the man just laughs and swings like he was born to live in the jungle.

It isn't until the man finds a nice massive tree branch too land on, before Will finds himself standing on slightly solid ground again. Will doesn't get the chance to even yell at the man, before finding himself getting pinned to the tree. His body going ridged as the stranger starts nosing at his hair, and sniffing his neck.

"Could you like, not do that? That would be preferable better for me to yell at you, this is just uncomf-AH!" Will squeaks the last part as the man starts rubbing his hips against Will, making his face turn a new color of beat red and embarrassed. "Oh, you are just disgusting!"

Will uses all the strength he has left in him to push the man away, and attempts to climb down the tree. That was probably a very bad decision to do, as the an got back up snarling and started after Will. Cursing and suddenly having a burst of adrenaline rush through him, Will moves faster to climb down the tree. At the last moment his foot slips and the muscle pulls, he yelps as he falls and one if his legs are grabbed mid fall.

Will looks up to find the man has saved him from his doom, pulling him up onto the branch they landed on first. When his hurt leg touches the ground Will cries out, and falls to the ground to check on his wounded leg. He doesn't notice the man's face change from anger to worry, as he leans down to examine Will's strained leg.

"I'm fine. It's just strained that's all, I probably shouldn't stand on it for awhile less I want to seal with more pain." Will explains to the stranger, although he's not really sure why because the man probably doesn't understand what he's saying at all. "Do you have a safe place where I can sit down for a bit?"

He gets a weird look of confusion. Will sighs and explains further more.

"You know, home? A place you sleep in everyday, eat in, bathe in? Home." He says his words slowly for the stranger to understand. The man is silent, staring at Will's mouth as he speaks before looking into his eyes. Will is about to give up, until the man does something shocking.

"Home..." he says.

Will's eyes widen as the man says the word again, "Home?"

"Yes...Yes! Home! Home!" Will replies rather excitedly. The man smiles, and repeats the words a once more with understanding, and stands to throw Will over his shoulder. Will grunts in disapproval. "Can you not carry me like this, it's rather annoYING!!"

Will screams as the man jumps of the branch, and covers his eyes as they swing through the air once more. He continues to keep his eyes closed and cursing at the man as they swing through the air, Will doesn't have the courage to actually look where there going, or good heavens even to look down. Even the thought of doing such a thing sends his stomach dropping.

When they stop moving through the air like birds, Will finds himself getting tossed onto a rather soft pile of leaves. He does a loud 'oof' and dazedly watched as the stranger sniff at him, before laying his full body weight onto Will.

"Home." The man confirms as Will glances around the place. It's not what he expected at all for a wild savage to have as a home, it looks like a once finely made treehouse before a wild animal found it and tore the place up. He sees old paintings on the wall, along with books littering the floor, some furniture, and other items needed for a living space. His mind starts reeling with questions to ask, but is train wrecked when he feels fingers on his shirt.

"No! Stop it!" Will says swatting away the man's wandering hands. Will huffs, and fixes his shirt before moving away from the man. "What is it with you and trying to get me naked?"

His response is an angry chuffing sound like a tiger would make, a mean glare, and the man moving closer to Will again grabbing the explorer and pulling him closer. Will struggles for about a good five minutes, repeatedly growling no and seating at the man, before giving up because the strange wild man is made like a brick house and will not give up.

"You are impossible you know that?" Will grumbles as the man decides it upon himself to search through Will's hair and examine each hair on his head. "Do you have a name? Surely your mother and father would have given you one before...um leaving?"

The man stops his searching and huffs out an incoherent noise.

"What was that?"

"Haaann-eh-ball."

"Handball?"

He gets a nip to his ear for his attempted joke.

"Haan-ih-bal."

"Han...Hannibal!? Is that your name? Hannibal?"

The man, Hamnibal, smiles and makes some sort of mixed noise between a chirp and a purr, as he starts rubbing his faced into Will's neck. Will's face reddens, and he pushes Hannibal away slowly.

"Will." He says slow and clear, pronouncing each letter slowly. "I'm Will. Can you say that?"

"Will?"

Will smiles brightly, and claps his hands together. Screw the guerillas, this strange feral man that has walked into his life is much more interesting. Now if only he was back at camp he could grab some books and start teaching Hannibal more wondrous things.

Hannibal, having no interest to continue learning new words starts to sniff at Will again, still finding an awful scent on him as he announced his disapproval with a low grumble. Will doesn't take notice of Hannibal as he goes off ranting about his work, so Hannibal takes the chance to slowly unbutton the second skin thing on Will's body. He gets halfway through before Will notices and slaps his hands away.

"Stop it. Hannibal that is not something you do-"

"No."

"Pardon me?"

"No. No. No."

Hannibal climbs on top of Will and shaking his finger at Will. Will is about to snap back at him until he realizes what Hannibal was doing.

"Are you mocking me?"

A grin splits Hannibal's face, and he nods his head. Will laughs and pushes him off.

"You arsehole. That's not funny." Will can't help but smile instead of glaring at the wild man, Hannibal practically purrs as he rubs his face against Will's bare chest. "Okay, okay, off. I'm going to get some rest, you on the other hand better not try any funny business. Understood."

Hannibal just grunts, and moves off Will completely. He leaves after another grunt, and leaves him to sleep in the torn house. Exhausted  Will collapsed into the soft pile and falls asleep.

Later that day Will wakes up to an off putting noise. He turns over to his side blinking once or twice before taking the scene in front of him fully.

Hannibal in all his naked and hairy glory, is laying by Will's side holding his shirt-which apparently is not on his body anymore-to his nose inhaling his scent. In his other hand is his fully erected large cock, the tip an angry red with precum sliding from it, as his hand aggressively strokes himself. Will is shocked into silence at the sight of the feral man before him. And apparently Hannibal knows he's watching.

Because right before the man comes, he's arching his back off the floor staring back at Will and growls out his name. Will watches as he comes all over his stomach and his shirt, panting heavily in the aftermath. He tosses the shirt to the side, before rolling over and smearing his cum all over Will's bare chest. Will squirms to move away from Hannibal, but is to no use when he ends up curling around Will.

"If you do not take me somewhere to clean your cum off me, I will personally push you off a damn tree branch next option I get." Will hisses at Hannibal while the man finds a comfortable position to hold Will in. Will tries not to yelp as he feels Hannibal's softening cock press against the curve of his ass.

"Will." Hannibal sighs, nuzzling into his curls like a giant nuzzling big cat.

"Yeah, yeah, you better hope you find a lake tomorrow." Will grumbles before closing his eyes again, because he knows he won't be able to get out of Hannibal's hold. He's tried too many times.

By morning Will wakes to a hungry stomach and dried cum on his chest, he groans trying to sit up only to find his leg a little bit stiff from yesterdays activities. He looks around finding that Hannibal is nowhere around in the house, sighing Will lies back down.

Before he can shut his eye there's a creaking noise before something heavy is slammed onto the ground.

"Holy Fuck!" Will cries out, sitting back up. Looking to find Hannibal covered in blood, standing over the carcass of a dead leopard.

He licks his lips, before stalking off into some other spot in the house and coming back with a knife. He leans over the leopard and cuts neatly into the meat. Will swallows a lump in his throat, and watches him tear chunks of meat off the carcass. He covers his stomach when it growls at the smell of blood, Hannibal stops his cutting and softly growls back at Will.

"S-sorry, I'm just a bit hungry." He stutters. Hannibal picks up a chunk and crawls over to Will, before offering the piece to him. Will aggressively shakes his head, even if his stomach rumbles back at him.

Hannibal grunts and pushes the meat to Will's face, but he shakes his head again. Then the meat is gone, only for a slight moment before sharp incisions are bluntly biting into his neck. Will gasps at the sensation before a strip of neat is pressed into his mouth, blood being smeared onto his mouth and neck from Hannibal. Will chews after Hannibal applies more pressure onto Will's neck, he can feel himself growing surprisingly hard. He eats a couple more strips of meat, before Hannibal decides to release his neck and nip all over his neck.

"Ah-Hann!" Will gasped, grabbing at the feral man's soft long hair. Hannibal purrs and rumbles as he continues with his nipping, hips joining in on the fun as he begins humping into Will's ass. He groans rather loudly, unable to help himself from pressing back into Hannibal's hips. "Hannibal, please...stop..."

He doesn't get an immediate response, but after a couple more twigs to the man's long flowing hair Hannibal cools down and comes to a stop. Both painting heavily, Will's face reddens at how hard he is, however he doesn't get a chance to push Hannibal off as the feral man moves over him and presses his nose to Will's crotch. Inhaling Will's musk deeply, purring and groaning loudly as he nuzzles into his erection.

"Oh my god, this is rather embarrassing!" Will groans at the pressure against his clothes erection. "H-Hannibal I'm not sure I want to do this at the moment, you've smeared blood and there's dried cu-ah!"

Hannibal not caring whether he's wearing clothes are covered in fluids, begins sucking at his clothed erection. Swallowing around his hardness, and leaving a wet spot on his clothes. Will moans, grabbing for Hannibal's hair to ground himself, this only sports the wild man on more than he wants him too.

"Shit-wait!" Will pushes Hannibal off, ignoring as the man growls at him. Will quickly unbuckles his belt and khakis before shucking both his pants and underwear off. He expects Hannibal to go back sucking him off, but the man just states at him in bewilderment.

" What!? I didn't do anything to offed you...have I?" Will suddenly feeling a bit insecure about himself, from Hannibal's muscular and scarred body to Will's lithe pale one. He's tempted to cover himself, but then Hannibal's pressing chapped lips against Will's own. "Mmmh!"

Relaxing into the brutal kiss, Will let's Hannibal steer the wheel for now. They kiss softly twice, before Hannibal begins to nip at his bottom lip, and run his tongue around the inside of Will's mouth. Hannibal presses his erection against Will's own before starting to rub against him, they both moan out loud as Hannibal increases his thrust.

Will's head falls back as Hannibal moves his lips down to his neck. Groaning as he growls into Will's neck, and yelping when Hannibal bites down on his skin. That's going to leave a mark. Usually Will wouldn't be so okay being manhandled, but right now he just can't get enough of Hannibal's low gutteral growls, calloused hands, and sharp fangs on his skin. Moaning over and over again as the feral man dominates him completely.

"Oh...OH!" Will mewls as Hannibal bites into his skin again and again. Leaving traceable marks on his soft pale skin. Will watches as Hannibal's mouth slides down his chest, until he reaches his angry red cock. "Ooooh, Hannibal..."

Hannibal takes Will's cock into his mouth, moaning at the taste of Will and sucking at the head. Will runs his fingers through Hannibal's hair, surprised on how soft it is for a man who lives in the jungle. He groans as Hannibal runs his nose up and down Will, sniffing and smelling ever corner of him, before taking him wholely into his mouth. This has Will turning into a moaning mess as Hannibal sucks roughly at him, mewling when he nips his skin, and thrusting up when the man's hands grip his ass roughly.

"Ah! Hannibal-I....I'm-ah!" Will grips at Hannibal's hair tightly, wanting to warm him but unable to open his mouth without moaning. Hannibal however takes him all in when he comes, sucking him off until he's dry and soft.

Hannibal sits up, gripping his own erection before jerking himself off, until he comes onto Will's chest. Again. When he's satisfied he pulls Will's into his chest, rolling over to his side growling and purring. He kisses Will's forehead, and sighs in content.

"Will..." he murmurs softly into his curls. Will smiles, and rest his head against Hannibal's chest, before closing his eyes.

"You know, usually when people have sex, it's after they've had dinner together. But I guess I can let you slide." Will chuckles at his own joke.

The next time they wake up, Will is absolutely disgusted with how gross he smells and looks, and demands Hannibal to take him to a lake. Hannibal just grunts, and ignores him going back laying his head in Will's shirt like a big lazy lion. Will grumbles and fumes, standing half naked in the treehouse.

"Hannibal I will not go around smelling or your fluids, so either take me to a lake or I'll leave to find one." Will snaps at the man. That immediately has Hannibal's attention, jumping up and grabbing Will's waist before throwing him back onto his nest-because yes it is definitely a nest where Hannibal collects Will's clothes just to smear his scent on them and aggressively cuddles Will-and pinning the smaller man to the ground.

"Will!" Hannibal growls into Will's neck, pressing down with his weight.

"Don't Will me, take me a damn lake or I'll go mys-"

"WILL!"

That's all Will needs to know before he calms himself down, and starts speaking softly to Hannibal. He's learned from the few days he's been with Hannibal to not pissed the man off, how else did the leopard corpse end up in the house. Will lifts his hands up, running them through Hannibal's hair and toning his words down into a whisper.

"Hannibal?" Will starts, waiting to have the man's full attention, but when does he not have his full attention. "Can you please take me too a lake?"

Hannibal goes limp in his soft touches, lifting off Will just a bit so he doesn't suffocate him. Kissing lightly at Will's pale soft skin where he left red angry bite marks, and humming in thought. There's a long sigh, and he stands up.

"Yes?"

"...Yes."

Will smiles and goes to hug Hannibal, and instead gets intercepted as the man lifts him off the ground and onto his shoulder, again. Will groans, and is about to start bantering again, but Hannibal gives him a sharp slap to his ass and is off. So Will opts for just screaming and clinging onto the feral man.

Twenty or so more minutes of screaming and cursing, Will finds himself relaxing in a-surprisingly clean-lake that Hannibal had found. Watching from the corner of he sees Hannibal cleaning out his hair and beard, and oh god is it a sight to behold.

The man is an absolute picture of divine beauty, one you would find I'm the viking era. Long flowing hair, big beard, scarred muscled body. Uncaring of his own nudity, as he points water over his skin. Will licks his lips, staring at the slow trickles of water on Hannibal's glorious body. Apparently, he's a little to open with the gesture, and Hannibal smirks when he spots him looking.

Will blushes, and turns his attention back to the short he was washing. Not noticing when Hannibal walks over to him, and presses against his back. Will fumbles with the piece of clothe, and blushes as Hannibal noses through his now clean hair. He grumbles and begins rubbing up against Will's backside.

"Hannibal!!" Will says, standing up abruptly to move away from the him. Hannibal huffs but follows.

There's a sudden burst of noises coming from the jungle. Will jumps, and pulls his wet shirt on him, moving to Hannibal's side. The feral man instantly moves in front of Will, snarling at the incoming noise. And out from the bushes comes Jack and his men, laughing at some joke said before.

"Jack!" Will calls out, running over to them.

"Will!!?" Jack calls out looking surprised, in fact everyone looks rather surprised that he's still alive. "How are you-what?"

Before Will can explain or even lift a finger, Hannibal is there before him snarling and snapping at anyone close to him. Jack promptly jumps a mile back, while the other men either yelp or pull out there guns. Will jumps too at Hannibal's sudden aggressiveness, before resting a hand onto his shoulder.

"Hannibal, calm down these are my coworkers." Will says calmly. Hannibal looks at him, and grunts before standing back a bit, but not letting his defenses drop.

"Who the Hell is that?!" Jack calls out, all the other men still trembling and confused.

Will just smiles and starts explaining like he's showing off a new puppy. "This is Hannibal, a feral man, he apparently has lived here his entire life. I've been teaching him something's for the past couple of days."

No seems remotely interested in what he had to say, they seem more interested in the fact that Hannibal is both naked and sniffing at Will's curls. Jack is the first to break the silence. "So you didn't find the guerrillas, but you found some feral man that is much more interesting than an actual discovery. Graham do you know how much money we could have made if-"

"Jack, nobody wants to read a book on smelly overgrown monkeys." He grumbled.

"But people will read one on a man who walks around naked, and is dumber than a doornail?"

"Will?"

Will looks at Hannibal who looks about as ready to kill Jack as a cannibalistic murder would be when they found there next meal. He tenses and rest an arm on Hannibal's shoulder, shaking his head. Jack raises an eyebrow, noticing how the feral man understood what he had been saying. He's quiet for a moment, mind reeling with thought before speaking.

"Wait, you said he's lived here all his life right? That means he should know where the guerillas are?" Jack asked stepping forward.

"I guess. Yeah." Will shrugs. Jack nodded to two of his men, who walked up towards his side, still wary of Hannibal.

"Show them back to camp." Jack ordered.

Once they were back at the camp sight, Hannibal had instantly started inspecting a lot of the objects and items around the place. Sometimes he would bring one over to Will, who was unpacking a lot of the things he had brought with him, and would listen as Will explained them. Then get the man to pronounce the name for each item slowly, before repeating it back to him. Will was amazed at how quickly Hannibal learned, even if most of the time he was teaching Hannibal would just sniff or kiss him.

Will wasn't sure how to bring out there relationship, but apparently letting Hannibal give him another blowjob was a rather bad idea when all the men at the camp would snicker and laugh when they saw Will after that. Hannibal however, looking like a proud lion with a kill in his jaws, scarred the living daylights out of the men all the time.

Especially, when he brought another dead leopard in, and had Will clean up a nasty scar on his side. The men had been spooked at the sight of Hannibal covered in blood, and snarling at anyone who came near Will. He wouldn't even let them look at the leopard, at least not until Will had eaten an acceptable amount of the meat.

After a week or two a Hannibal being around, and naked, Jack had demanded Will put some clothes on the man so he didn't continue to walk around naked. That was a very, very difficult task. Especially since Hannibal wouldn't stop ripping off the clothes.

"Hannibal, you have to at least wear some pants. Nobody wants to see you walking around naked." Will acknowledged, pulling out a new pair of pants for Hannibal to try on.

"You like seeing me walk around naked." Hannibal testified, Will huffed and rolled his eyes as the man moved away from his advances. "Besides I do not like wearing pants. They are...constricting."

"Well I'm sorry that no one enjoys looking at your junk besides me." Will groaned, finally giving up and throwing down the pants. He couldn't take Hannibal's back and forth banter anymore, and had a headache starting the bloom. He stumbled over to their bed, and flopped down.

Hannibal smiled at his win, and examined the soft shirt in his grasp. He ignored Will for a bit, testing the weight and feeling of the clothe, as Will removed his own clothing to get under the too hot covers. Both were unaware of the other unclothing and putting on clothes, until they turned to look at each other.

Will gasped at the sight of Hannibal wearing clothes, he looked...domestic in a way. Tight white shirt gripping his chest in all the right ways, as the pants looked snugged against his ass. Gulping Will looked up to Hannibal's eyes, watching as the man ate in the view of Will's nakedness.

"You know you don't have to put those clothes on, at the moment." Will hummed softly, trying to coax the beast into bed with him.

"Actually, I think I rather enjoy the feeling." Hannibal said smiling as he knew where Will was playing at, but he would give his mate the satisfaction. Will frowned, and let the covers slide down his frame, almost exposing his soft cock that was starting to get harder.

The beast in the room licked his lips, before stalking over to his prey. Vulnerable and accepting was Will, when Hannibal climbed on top of him. Gasping as he kissed into his neck, and nipped at the bite marks from there last coupling. Hannibal hummed, before starting to undo his shirt. Will reached up to make things go faster, but Hannibal slapped his hands away.

"How will I learn to unbutton my shirt, if you help me, Will?" Hannibal smirked, using Will's own words against him. Will groaned, laying back and watching his lover undress as slowly as he could possible go.

"You know the first time I saw you I fell in love with you." Hannibal mused, letting the shirt slide from his frame.

Will snorted, and rolled his eyes. "Really? And here I thought you though I smelled like crap."

"You did, but I wouldn't say you smelled of shit, just disgusting cologne. You were the most beautiful thing I've seen since living here, and wanted you to be mine." Hannibal explained, pulling his pants down showing off his large hard cock. Will felt himself blush at the sight, and redden even more when Hannibal threw the covers off him. "I wanted to mark you up and cover you in my scent so everyone would know you were MINE."

Will gasped as Hannibal pounced on him, sucking at Will's soft neck and pulling his hair. Moaning as Hannibal nipped his neck, before kissing him, only to respond with even more moans that grew louder. He let the feral man lifts his legs up to start humping into his ass, groaning into Hannibal's lips. Hannibal bit at Will's bottom lip before going back to sucking his mates neck, Will squirmed slightly until Hannibal growled and held his hips in place as he continued.

"Love, I think ah...we should use some lube tonight. Ah!" Will gasped through Hannibal's dry thrust, trying to get his attention. "Hann-AAH!"

Will mewled as Hannibal bit down into his skin piercing the flesh to leave yet another mark on Will, it bleed lovely. After lapping up the blood from Will's shoulder, Hannibal flipped him over onto his hands and knees. Making Will chuckle softly as Hannibal nosed his way down Will's back before kissing at his right butt cheek. Will sighed enjoying Hannibal's never ending curiosity with his body, before jumping and grabbing onto the bed as sharp teeth nipped his ass.

"Fuck! Hannibal!" Will growled at the man behind him.

Hannibal growled back at Will, in a playful tone well as playful as a feral man can get, and played himself on top of him. Will groaned at the weight, before moaning when he felt Hannibal going back to dry humping him. He reached behind him to pull Hannibal's face back to his neck, the side he had yet to bite on that day.

"So lovely, how you moan for me." Hannibal groaned into Will's ear, latching on with his teeth. Moaning, Will arched his back as he met with each of Hannibal's thrust.

"Hann please, fuck me. God! Please." He groaned as Hannibal took his time. There was a grunt, and another nip to his ear, before he moved back to spit on his hand. "Hannibal we have line for th-that!"

Will didn't get to finish his sentence as Hannibal shoved a finger inside him, the man was relentless moving his finger back and forth into Will. Before adding a second, and then a third, and then four fingers inside of him, which had Will crying into the pillow under him. Hannibal growled using his other hand to pull at Will's hair so he could moan out loud.

He whimpered when the fingers vanished for a second, then cried out when he felt the tip of Hannibal's cock press into him. There was no warning or going slow with Hannibal, he pushed in until Will was full of him, letting Will have a few seconds to adjust before moving. And he was brutal.

Pounding into Will's ass with the force of an angry bull, snorting and growling into his neck. Will wobbled on his arms to support himself up, luckily Hannibal was there. Or well maybe not so luckily, as he snapped at Will's movement to fall, gripping his waist with a vice like grip and pinning him. Will cried out, watching stars fly through his vision when Hannibal hit his sweet spot. At that Hannibal went wild, with lustful savage speed he used into Will, over and over even when Will's voice was going hoarse from crying out.

It was a wonder why no one thought Hannibal was murdering him. Having the man set more weight onto Will to hold him still, as he continued to mount him. At last, Will came with a silent blissful moan, unable to speak anything as his body jolted and went lax. Hannibal took a little longer before he came with a thunderous snarl, milking himself through his ejaculation as Will mewled and squirmed slightly.

When he pulled out he made sure to give Will's a soft slap, before falling next to Will's side. He pulled him into his strong arms, rumbling a purr into Will's ear as he nuzzled the spot he mark on his neck.

"You are mine." Hannibal hissed into his ear.

"I love you too." Will sighed, eyes slipping close faster than he realized. Succumbing to sleep in the arms of the beast he had laid with.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always loved


End file.
